Run for your life, Annabeth Chase
by Please Excuse This Fangirl
Summary: Annabeth is being chased... Who is it? What do they want? READ TO FIND OUT! (one-shot)


**A/N: I'm new to fanfiction, so HELLO PEOPLE, NICE TO MEET YOU! :D **

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or any of the characters (sadly).**

I gasp, trying to catch my breath as I run.

_Just put one foot in front of the other, Annabeth_, I urge myself.

I focus my gaze directly in front of me to keep myself from tripping, stumbling, or doing anything to cause the decrease of my speed. Inhaling and exhaling shakily, I will myself not to slow down; to keep pushing on. I think he's somewhere behind me, but I don't dare to turn my head and have my anxieties confirmed.

My head is throbbing and pulsing as if someone is continuously checking the effectiveness of their sledgehammer on my skull. I can't maintain many coherent thoughts other than to keep moving forward. A small part of my brain is silently coaxing me to continue running. However, the larger portion is crying out for me to just sit down, relax, and never move a muscle again for the rest of my life. Nonetheless, I push on and attempt to endure the pain.

Whilst running, I twist my torso to relieve some of the stiffness and hear my back crack in several different places. Some of the stress has been lifted, but the rest of my body aches with pain, and my throat feels as though I've just consumed a sand smoothie.

As I round the corner my eyes immediately focus on a table adorned with freshly filled cups of water. I quickly grab two and shout a word of thanks as I speed by, not conscious of how maniacal I must currently look. I cease running for only enough time to dump the water down my throat. Much of the water doesn't even make it to my mouth; it just runs off of my chin and mixes with the sweat on my neck.

_Oh sweet mother of unicorns_, I think as the water slides down my esophagus.

Surprised the water has disappeared so quickly; I hastily toss the paper cups in a nearby trashcan and continue running. I'm far from feeling refreshed, but the water seems to have partly rejuvenated my body, giving me the strength necessary to persevere.

My feet (which have been completely numb for a while now) relentlessly pound the pavement. My legs feel as though they're encased in molten steel, it feels like I have weights hanging from the crooks of my elbows, and I'm wearing a backpack full of bricks.

I envisage the possibility of just stopping but I know it isn't an option. I know I can't afford it. After all, I can't allow him to catch up to me. Just thinking about the suffering and humiliation I would have to undergo...

No. Just... no. That is a fate I do not desire, a situation I don't want to experience.

The pain is almost unbearable. It feels like I've been running forever, and I'm unable to recall a time that I was just completely still, unable to remember what that felt like. Many people describe running as their muscles "turning into jelly" but I find that this is very untrue. No, this torture is far worse. I feel as though my legs are literally _rocks_ and as I bring my foot down, the boulders I have for limbs crack and crumble causing the sediment to rain down on the asphalt and turn to quicksand. Then, as I put my foot down and strive to bring it back up, the quicksand resists and turns the simple task of just lifting my foot into an arduous chore.

_Is this all really worth it?_ I ask my self, _Is it absolutely necessary to put my self through this?_

__I give my head a violent shake, attempting to eject the thought from my mind.

I lift my head to look up and see I have almost reached my destination. Arms and legs pumping in sync, I grit my teeth and will myself to run even faster. I increase the length of my stride until my step has turned into more of a leap. I pour on speed in increments and now I've reached the point where it feels like the gravitational pull has decreased, and I'm just hovering over the earth; that there's no contact of my spry feet on the cement. I take in short breaths, and my heart is beating as fast and as loud as a bass drum in a fast paced song.

Finally, I've accomplished my goal.

I put my hands on my knees hyperventilating, trying to regain my breath. After a few minutes I've regained my composure. I stand there leisurely for a while before I see him sprinting towards me, a look of determination in his eyes.

At last, we're face to face.

"HA!" I yell at Percy, who's doubled over in front of me wheezing, "I WON! I finished the marathon before you!"

**Thanks for reading, and please review! VIRTUAL CAKE FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! But seriously, all types of reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
